Harry Potter the boy who was neglected
by sweetandsnowy
Summary: Harry potter is the twin of Henry potter the boy who lived his parents neglect him and is taken care of house elfs little does he know that on the other side of the earth someone needs him. neglected!Harry Mate!Harry Veela!Draco Ravenclaw!Harry Healer!Harry Mpreg warnings and bashings subs and doms inside.
1. Harry's Life

**Copyright:I do not own Harry potter or the Help**

**Warnings:Slash,Child neglect,Dumbles bashing,James and Lily bashing,some Weasley bashing**

**Authors note:Hello and welcome to my first multi-chap fic !I've read alot of stories like this so that's what inspired me to do this,also there will be dom sub roles, I will be using some of The Help quotes ,please note that I am not in any way comparing the help to the house elf's to the Help,I will be making up house elf names too, I'm ranting aren't I .Well sit back and enjoy the fic**

**Doms:Draco,Henry,Ron,Blaise,Fred and George,and more**

**Subs:Harry,Luna,Hermione,Ginny,Theodore,Pansy,Cho and more**

* * *

**Lilly P.O.V**

I was exhausted! with the stress of being pregnant 9 months with Henry, and the threat of Voldemort at the end of the day everything just wore me out.

James kept pestering me with questions I honestly love him to death but how much could i take?Alice was pregnant too she looked just fine if not a little tired

When I was at peace which was maybe never I would think about how Henry might look,when i was younger I always wanted to have twins,still do actually

James sat me down on the couch"Lily maybe you should rest a while" I heard him say, "_sigh" _he was right i suppose so i let him put a blanket on me

I started having peaceful thoughts,my mom and dad,petunia,Henry,Jam-I felt something wet down under, James probably felt it too because he was calling Mrs. Weasley

and suddenly unbearable pain shot through my body"James" I screamed "Hurry". We quickly apparated to 's and got me a doctor I heard a medi-witch

telling me to"push" I started pushing with unbearable pain"Holy shit" I heard James say"There's two".

**Voldemort P.O.V**

I just got information from the rat Wormtail that James and Lily were hiding in Godric's Hallow,I quickly apparated,

I slowly drew out my wand, and with two long strides I approached the front door i used a quick wandless _alohomora _on the front door and quickly went in the house.

As I walked through the house I hear a soft humming tune upstairs that didn't belong to James nor Lily. I realized that the clowns hired a babysitter!'

I strode upstairs and opened the door of the nursery to find the babysitter sitting peacefully before two babies who could only be identified as Potter's

before she could even gasp I used the killing curse which one to kill first I mused to myself I decided to kill the smaller one and suddenly a beam of light shot out towards me

Darkness engulfed me, not knowing the complication that would soon commence.

* * *

**_11 years later Harry P.O.V  
_**

"Henry are you ready for your first day at Hogwarts "Lily exclaimed excitedly"Yes mum" said Henry annoyed."Harry are you ready for your first day at your Hogwarts",

asked Minky the house elf asked"Yes Minky"I said politely"Harry chin up you have too make an impression"said another house elf"of course,Tinky"I said laughing.

"Hey Harry"said Dobby "Yes Dobby" said Harry "repeat after Dobby you is kind,you is beautiful,you is special""you is kind, you is beautiful,you is special" I repeated smiling.

"Now run along before they forget you" said Minky"O.k bye you guys I'll see you during Christmas, and with that final good bye I grabbed his suitcase and entered the floo

with his got to Kings Cross station on time and quickly bordered the train with James and Lily waving goodbye to Henry leaving Harry feeling hurt and betrayed.

Harry was about to enter a compartment with Henry before Henry laughed and shoved him out of the compartment"Find your own" he yelled

laughing along with Ron and Hermione,I left and found a empty compartment and hours later two girls came into the compartment,

"Hello" said one of the girls"I'm Luna" she said "and this is Cho" she quickly added, the other girl waved"why are you crying" she continued "I'd rather not say"

I said uncomfortable "I understand" she said smiling "can we stay in this compartment" Cho asked,I just nodded "so whats your name" she said trying to make conversation

"Harry Potter"I said i knew they only knew of only one potter heir"O.k Harry what house do you think you will be in"Luna asked "Ravenclaw" I said surprised she didn't question

me."Me and Luna want to be in Ravenclaw too" Cho said,"Harry would you like to be our friends" asked Luna,I nodded happily,we spent the rest of the train ride reading books

and talking about our favorite subject and such,all worry left my head for today.

* * *

**Authors Note:Draco will come later on in the story,he and Harry will start dating in 4th year he will figure out who his mate is in 7th year its going to be Harry  
**

**but they don't have to know that *cackles evily* Luna and Cho will be the children of the so you know there will be 5 prophecy kids including**

**Harry,I hope you liked this story I have to go now,I will try to update regulary with at least 600 words and I don't know and hope it wont go  
**

**into development hell I really want to finish this story but a million and one ideas are rushing through my me in the reviews what you want to**

**happen,check out my other stories I will be writing about other stories,please correct my grammer,and remember flames are used for roasting**

**weenies,smores,and you next time but for now I'm off**


	2. Draco's Life

**Warnings:Slash,possible Mild language,Unbetad,A lot of bashing,etc in other chapters**

**Copyright:I do not own Harry potter**

**Authors Note:I'm sorry I haven't updated over the weekend I went to my cousins house and I started to watch attack on titan and I watched 25 episodes on monday and tuesday also today is wednesday so I'm writing this and releasing it the same day,anyways this chapter will be in Draco P.O.V and I want to give a shoutout to.**

**my first follower:Rentamiya**

**my first favourite:Satorivicha**

**my first review:Anime_Zombie14**

* * *

** Draco P.O.V**

I just got my Hogwarts letter I was so excited!My mother and father are taking me to Diagon Alley today,I hope I don't bump into Potter brat our encounters were not

very pleasant."Draco dear come downstairs we're flooing to Diagon Alley soon " I heard my mother say"Yes Mother"I responded loudly,"No shouting in the house Dragon"

she scolded gently.I quickly closed the potions book I was reading and raced down stairs,"My,my aren't you excited"I heard my father say amusedly."Draco you floo first"

my father instructed,he didn't have to tell me what to say,i already knew"Diagon Alley"I shouted as I threw the floo powder,I appeared in Borgin and Burkes,and I was quickly

joined by Mother and Father ushering me out of the quickly found 'Madam Malkins robes for all occasions' and entered,Madam Malkin ushered me into the measuring

room where I stood on a stool next to Potter who was also standing on a stool "Well,well if it isn't Malfoy" Potter sneered,but i could barely process what he was saying because

I was drool-,no staring 'Malfoys don't drool' I thought,at the beautiful male sub next to him,he had a feminine body,and I was 100% percent sure he was gonna grow up

to be a man with curves,black glossy hair stuck out of all direction,with a feminine face with a touch of boyish features,flawless porcelain skin,perfectly shaped eye brows,

and unreadable green eyes, i could't tell what shade of green his eyes were though,'_gosh those_ green_ eyes'_I gush- 'Malfoys don't gush' I corrected my self

to sum it up this boy in front of me was perfection,a goddess to me."Oy Malfoy why are you ignoring me and staring at my brother"he said annoyed,'this angel sent from heaven

is this pigs brother'I thought incredulously,it was practically impossible,but in my eyes nothing not even the Potter name could dent the beauty of this child of Aphrodite right in

front of me' 'wait a second this boy turned me into a hopeless romantic'I thought but weirdly it didn't bother me."Mr. Malfoy your done" those words brought me back to reality,I got off

the stool and looked back at the unnamed boy,he was blushing adorably,'he probably saw me staring' I thought,Potter stomped off to find his parents,the angel

just stared at me,for a second no one moved before he stepped forward "my name's Harry"he introduced "Draco"I said dreamily,I decided I needed to make conversation

"so do you play quiditch"I asked he shakes his head no ashamedly,"well thats fine"I thought to myself he looked like he had a fragile body anyway. "so which house do you want

to be in"I asked curiously "Ravenclaw" he answered shortly 'acceptable' I thought immensely relieved 'at least he doesn't want to be in Gyrffindor' I thought 'you would've

pursued him anyway' another part of my mind chided."Well Draco it was nice meeting you unfortunately I have to leave my parents are waiting" and just like that he went out

the door,he opened the door again "I hope to see you at Hogwarts" he said blushing that adorable blush,he left and closed the door after him.I left the shop with my robes and

immediately found mother and father outside the shop "Dragon honey do you like your robes" she questioned "Yes"I responded not really wanting to talk,"Ok it time for us to

leave" she said **(A.N: they went yesterday to get their wands and everything but they had too cut short and come today for the robes).**

* * *

After that day every single day was dull and boring and past by like a flash,all I thought about was my green eyed angel "Dobby what day is it"I asked Dobby who was nearby

"August 31 master Draco"my eyes widened to the sizes of dinner plates,tomorrow I would go on the Hogwarts express,and see Harry Hogwarts and Harry fresh

in my mind I fell into a long warm sleep.I woke up the next morning pretty casual I went down to get breakfast Mother looked like she was gonna cry Father looked proud,

weird,I finished my breakfast and was about to go upstairs when last night hit me I was going to Hogwarts today,I was going to Hogwarts today! I raced upstairs and put on

my robes as fast as I could,"Dobby can you carry my bags please" I asked "yes master Draco" he replied using his magic to make it appear downstairs "Mother,Father can we go

now" I asked "calm down Draco"Father said half disapprovingly,half amused "Hold on to me" Father instructed,me and Mother did as told,we appeared in 'Kings Cross Station'

I looked around and spotted the Potter brat I ignored him and looked around,and when I couldn't find him I entered the train sulkingly .I looked for compartments and

found Daphne and Blaise in one with two girls and Harry,I quickly entered that one and sat down "Hello Draco" Harry greeted kindly with a smile "Hello Harry" I returned the

greeting "You two know each other Blaise asked confused "We met at 'Kings cross station'" Harry explained Blaise made a noise of understanding,Draco decided to ask a

question "How did you guys meet each other"I asked "Well I met Luna and Cho at the beginning of the train ride and Daphne and Blaise came here because of an accident

at their compartment,"Ok"I said "I can't wait to go to Hogwarts I bet they have a huge library!"Cho said excitedly "I do so hope the hippleniggers(**A.N:Totally made that up)**

didn't follow me to Hogwarts,that would be a big problem" said Luna ,we all laughed at that someone knocked on our door 'Hmm i wonder who that could be' I wondered

* * *

**A.N:Lol I'm gonna stop it as a cliffy and if you guys think this is short I have a valid excuse,I forgot to space it out,so ya ,the story by itself without the authors note is 1,007 words so I hope thats enough for you guys I will try to update ****regularly I already know where I'm trying to head with this story and this is where I'm gonna end this authors note,BYE BYE! READER *WAVES*.**


	3. Friends and Disownment

**Warnings:slash,possible mild language,cuteness**

**Copyright:I do not own Harry Potter**

**Authors Note:Hello all off my lovely readers,thank you for viewing my story the old people,and the new,anyways i've hit 1000 views to my story and I ****just wanna thank you for making all of this possible,some people might think a 1000 views is nothing but I couldn't wish for something better for me,so anyways this chapter will be in normal P.O.V,and I'll stop ranting for now,so sit back and enjoy the story *opens curtain***

* * *

The door opened to reveal Neville looking flustered and shy "Can I sit in this compartment "he asked meekly "please" he added

"Of course Neville"Harry said kindly,gesturing to a seat near him,Neville quickly sat down."So why did you leave the compartment where all the Gyriffindor hopefuls are"

Asked Harry confusedly,since Harry knew Neville wanted to be in Gyriffindor,'_His grandma wanted him to be in Gyrffindor"_Harry corrected himself mentally

"This time I don't care what Gran says I'm going to Hufflepuff,they were barbarians"Neville said even more flustered "So what did they do to drive you out"asked Draco boredly

"They told me that Gyriffindors weren't shy,and I needed an attitude change,they thought they were doing me a favour by giving me this 'advice'"Neville said sadly,

Harry was furious took a moment to collect himself before storming outside of the heard faint calls of his name but he kept going,he finally got to his

destination,the Gyriffindor hopefuls compartment,he barged in with out knocking "Why did you say that to Neville Henry"Harry asked angrily "he can't be a Gyrffindor with that

attitude"Henry said knowingly,'The nerve of him'Harry thought "How would you know what a true Gyriffindor is,your not even in yet,the only person who would know is

Godric Gryffindor himself"said Harry even more angry "I'm telling Mum and Dad" said Henry embarrassed by being put in place "Tell them"said Harry darkly slamming

the compartment door."Harry where were you" asked Neville concerned "Just seeing my big brother"said Harry bitterly "you didn't have to do that"said Neville

"Don't worry its just something between me and my brother"said Harry reassuringly "Were at Hogwarts"Said Daphne affectively breaking the tense atmosphere,

they all rushed out of the compartment,"First year's over here"said Hagrid a big oaf with an accent Draco,Blaise,and Daphne got on one Luna,Harry,Cho, and Neville

got on one since Harry was smaller than most of the arrived at Hogwarts it looked a lot bigger than in the pictures,they were led into the hall

by the Headmistress,"How do you think were gonna get sorted"said loudly "I think they'll immediately know who's who"said Henry obnoxiously,Harry had to roll his eyes at that

one,the Headmistress started to call out names and putting hats on their head,everything went by in a rush Daphne,Draco,Blaise,Theo,Pansy and more got into Slytherin

Ron,Henry,Hermione,Dean,Seamus and more got into Gyrffindor Luna,Cho,,Padma,Terry,and Micheal and more got into Ravenclaw Neville,Zach,Hannah,and Ernie got into

Hufflepuff,when it got to him he sat on the stool like told to a hat was slowly descending on him,darkness slowly engulfed him,something was trying to force it's way

into his mind,he pushed the force back as hard as he could " I'm not going to hurt you or tell anyone what I'm going to see"said a wise let his shields drop

"Good" the hat praised "Hmmm you have cunning and slyness you could be in Slytherin,Loyalty and kindness you could be in Hufflepuff,braveness could be in Gyrffindor,

but above all your intelligent,good at making plans and having a strategy"the hat said "Yes,yes"the hat said approvingly " RAVENCLAW" the hat screamed

everyone was shocked there was a second potter heir,but a raven claw potter,everyone was confused,at the Gyrffindor table Henry smirked winningly,Harry looked at him

questingly,the prefect led them to their common room,the second Harry hit the bed he fell in a deep slumber,when he woke up that morning he head to breakfast with Cho

and Luna,and started eating,but an owl caught his attention,his parents letter,he knew it was a howler,"Sir can i go to the washroom" he asked a nearby professor

"Go along"said the professor boredly,he went to a stall,cast a spell to lessen the volume and opened it."Harry Lilly Potter (**AN:LOL I just had to put Lilly there since Henry**

**took james) **you are a disgrace to the Potter name" sounded his fathers voice "And as such you are DISOWNED"said his mother not caringly,Harry didn't wanna hear the rest

he did a wantless '_incendio' _on the letter,and left the stall as if nothing happened,he quickly walked to his potions class next,he sat down next to Luna and Cho,

Luna gave him the 'We'll talk later' look as we sat down

'You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making,' he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word — like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. 'As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses ... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper on death — if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach.'

* * *

**AU:I'm sorry but I'll have to end it here...**


	4. Potions class and Grandparents

**Copyright:I do not own anything except the plot,and the story in general,I used wikepedia for most of the potions class**

**Warnings:Slash,Neglect**

**AU:Hello loves sorry for the late update,I swear it wasn't my me clear some things up,I made Luna one year older,also the gryfindors,hufflepuffs,****ravenclaws and sltherins all take the same class,it will also be in normal P.O.V.,as to why Harry's name is Harry Lilly Potter,is because Henry took James**

**If you have any more questions about this fic reviews are appreciated**

* * *

"Ah, yes," he said softly, "Henry Potter. Our new — _celebrity_." Henry never replied,just sneered at him

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making,' he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word — like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. 'As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses ... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper on death — if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."He said nonchalantly

"Potter tell me what I would get if I added powdered roots of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood"Asked Proffesor Snape Hermione immediately raised her hand.

"I don't know,sir"Said Henry angrily."What is a beazoar"Snape asked,"I don't know"Henry said in a mixture of embarrassment and anger

Snape was still ignoring Hermione's quivering hand.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"  
At this, Hermione stood up, her hand stretching towards the dungeon ceiling.  
"I don't know," said Henry quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try asking her?"Henry said hopefully "Maybe I will ask the other Potter"Snape said.

"Potter,what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane"He said a bit softer after seeing Lily's eyes,but there was something different about those eyes.

"They are the same plant,Sir"Harry said respectfully,if he was shocked he didn't show it,"What would I get if I added powdered roots of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood"

Snape questioned."You would get a sleeping potion so powerful,it is known as the 'Draught of Living Death'"Harry said,Snape still didn't show his surprise.

"Final question Mr. Potter,what is a beazoar"Snape said curiously "A beazoar,is a stone taken from a goats stomach,and it will save you from most poisons"Answered Harry,

Snape was definitely surprised now "Potter,10 points from Gyrffindor for not being prepared"there was a series of groans "Harry,10 points from Ravenclaw for being prepared"

Snape said approvingly,"Well why aren't you all writing that down"Snape questioned the class,everyone started writing down their notes,to escape angering the potions master.

Soon enough the class ended,a prefect came up to Harry "Professor Dumbledore wants to see you in his office,the password is gumdrop"said the prefect,

Harry just nodded his head okay,and headed up to Professor Dumbledore's recited the password to the gargoyle and entered,

"Ah Harry my boy,your parents are here just to legalize your disownment"Dumbledore said cheerfully,James and Lilly just glared at him "Ok"

he said not giving away any emotion,Lily,James and Harry grasped their arms together."From this day forward Harry Lilly**(XD) **Potter is not a member of the house of Potter"

said James voice full of disgust for Harry "I agree with the disownment of ,Harry Lilly Potter"Said Lily in a similar matter,they all released "Well now we can all go to the ministry

and find a nice family to adopt you"Said Dumbledore rushingly,The door burst opened and revealed...

* * *

**Authors note:Imma stop here,lol joking I wouldn't do another cliffy**

* * *

The door burst opened and revealed Jane and Richard Evans,Harry's Grandmother and Grandfather A.K.A Lilly's parents."Not so fast Dumbledore"said Richard

"As their grandparents we have legal rights to adopt Harry"said Jane smugly,Dumbledore glared at Jane "As his Headmas-"Dumbledore got cut off "As his grandfather,I think he

should come home with us"cut off Richard "Come on Harry"said Richard."Wait,consider this"said Dumbledore desperately,but they were already gone Lily rushed out of the

office "Mum,Dad wait let me explain"said Lily not wanting to disappoint her parents,"Lily what is there to explain you abandoned this poor boy" said Jane disappointedly.

"Jane let her explain,ok Lily explain your actions"said Richard simply,Lily didn't really have an explanation"You have to understand he's dark"said Lily stupidly

"Even if he was dark why wouldn't you love your child"said Jane tearfully,Lily had no words for their mother,"Harry go to your next class,I'll see you during Christmas

remember to owl me and fire call me,okay"said Jane,Harry nodded,at Harry's conformation Jane and Richard apparated to Evan manor,Harry scurried off to his next class,

Lily sent a dark glare to Harry's retreating back.

* * *

**Authors note:Ya I'm gonna stop the chapter here ^_^ hope you liked it I bet you didn't expect,Jane and Richard to come.K bye bye for now until the next**

**chappy.**


	5. Dreams and Flashbacks

**Copyright:I do not own Harry Potter**

**Warnings:Neglect,slash,child abuse,trigger warning**

**Authors note:Hello this will mostly be about memories ,flashback,and looks into the future. I've read most of your reviews and I would like to address****them,but before I do I would like to thank you for 4000 views and to everyone who viewed,****favourited,followed, and reviewed my story,now time to address some of my reviews LittleYepa thank you for pointing out most of my mistakes but for most of Snape's potion class I just copied and pasted it from Wikipedia :P,Guest AKA unknown I'm sorry but I can't get a beta, I'll make sure to double check my chapters,Bloodred 321 thank you for following my story so faithfully,and finally last but not least Love Faith Embers why the hell would you think Harry is the Boy Who Lived when its clearly Henry,silly ;).**

**Happy Longest Day of the year**

* * *

Harry let out a long sigh he was exhausted today was his first official day at Hogwarts,Snape tested his intelligence which made him _really _nervous,and he got disowned.

After those series of events Harry was _tired_,he flopped face first into his comfy dorm bed I slowly drifted off into dreamland...

* * *

-**DREAMLAND**-

**"Fools"he whispered in a soft elegant voice,a cruel laugh danced off his ruby red lips and nudged a few lone strains of hair away from his face and into his**

**messy but classy braid he knocked on the door awaiting the houses occupants to open the door ****finally opened and revealed a middle aged man**

**with a few strands of his brown hair greying,and brown eyes covered by glasses_'Potter brown eyes' _he thought amusedly,his _Aveda Kedavra _eyes shining.**

**When he was a child he was innocent so no one could really determine his eye colour,but after all he's been through it shone,said man let out a gasp "Hello Father"**

**he said amusedly,James Potter finally let himself take in his disowned sons new appearance a black robe draped on his petite frame, with a sash wrapped around his tiny waist,creamy milky  
**

**skin,Ruby red lips,and no glasses,even though he was 18 his eyes carried the weight of the world in his eyes."Can I come in"came the amused voice James was to **

**shocked to do anything so he stepped aside,Harry with one movement sat on the chair swiftly "We have a lot to talk about"he said shortly no longer amused **

**but serious "What should I talk to you for"said James on the verge of screaming "Ok fine have it your way I'll leave your home but I'll tell you this"said**

**Harry in a tone that left no discussion,James was a bit afraid of the tone because it reminded him of Lily and Jane _'I guess it runs in the family'_ thought**

**James but quickly redirected his attention to Harry "Henry has the power to defeat Voldemort" said Harry quietly,James smirked at that**

**"But I have the power to defeat Henry,Grindlewald,Dumbledore,and Voldemort"he said in a tone that scared James, James turned around but Harry**

**was already gone,"Honey who was that"said Lily,sweeping the floor "that was Harry"said James in a defeated tone.**

* * *

Harry woke up in a cold sweat,his dreams were getting weirder and settled himself back into bed and willed himself to sleep.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

**Henry was playing on the jungle gym,while Harry was swinging on the ****swing set,Henry let out a cry,and Lily and James were there in a heart beat.**

**"Henry honey are you okay"said Lily fussing over him,"How did you get hurt"asked James concerned "Harry pushed me out"said Henry whining,not wanting**

**to get embarrassed,in actual truth it was Henry who fell out by himself but they didn't need to know that,"Harry explain yourself"said Lily in a shrill voice**

**"Mum how would that even be possible I was over here"said Harry confused and hurt"You used dark magic didn't you Dumbledore was right"said**

**James in a disappointed voice,James smacked him flush across the face "Go to your room"James said angrily "and don't Lie ever again"continued Lily**

**Harry ran to his room,and threw himself onto the bed,and came to the horrible realization James broke a bone,he wanted the pain to go away so badly.**

**Suddenly he shut his eyes and saw his magic fixing the bones,as he slowly came back to reality he realized his jaw and cheek bone didn't hurt anymore,**

**he gently nudged his cheek and realized it ****wasn't since that day he had healed himself in that manner**

* * *

Harry woke up again,and gently touched his cheeks and realize he was crying,Luna was hovering over him "Harry are you ok"Luna asked concerned "I am,don't worry"

Harry said reassuringly "Ok because its time for breakfast".He quickly took a shower,brushed his teeth and threw on some clothes,Cho came up to him "Draco is waiting for you"

she said giggling "I'm going"I said feeling my cheeks heat up,I left the ravenclaw dorms and saw Draco outside "Hey Draco"I said "Hey Harry"said Draco looking down at him

with loving eyes? "I wanted to walk you to your class,is that okay?"Draco asked blushing "sure"I said smiling,and they walked closely to each other,if you squinted you could

see a pair of two boys holding hands with secret smiles on their faces

* * *

**AU:I'm gonna stop this chapter here I'm sorry please don't hate me,I didn't make it a cliffy so thats worth this chapter was basically just a look into Harry's past and a bit of his future,and no Harry is not a sear,a sear just sent that to him but I won't tell you which so I hope you enjoyed this chappy **

**AND HAPPY LONGEST DAY OF THE YEAR**


	6. Halloween and Former Parents

**Copyrights:I do not own Harry Potter**

**Warnings:Slash**

**Authors Note:Hi readers there's really not much I can say except here's the new chapter ^_^. Anyways check out my profile to see what **

**stories I write/will write about here's some,Drarry,Sasunaru,Nejigaa,Hijack,Faberry,Kurtbastian, are the ones I will definitely**

** to address a review,Guest I'm sorry I didn't know I was that bad basically anyone can be my beta reader,If you see something wrong ****with my fic just message takes place on Halloween.**  


* * *

"So Harry do you agree with the terms of the bet"said Cho mischievously."I agree"said an equally mischievous Harry,Luna let out a deep sigh"What is this bet even about"

asked Luna."You'll see eventually"said Cho snickering,Luna left mumbling something Harry couldn't quite catch,The trio left their dorm and went to their transfiguration class.

They sat down immediately recognizing the cat as their professor,the class slowly but surely started filing in but it wasn't until 20 minutes later that the last occupants

came into class 'Henry and Ron' Harry thought bitterly,but still kept a level duo sat down relieved their professor wasn't there .The cat that once stood there

morphed into a human,this particular human was their professor "Brilliant"Ron gasped out Minerva merely questioned them as to why they were late taking 10 points off

Gryffindor Transfiguration class went by flawlessly,minus a few Smith came up to Harry while he was speaking to Cho and Luna in the hallway

"Err Harry can I please speak to you in private"He said awkwardly"Sure"Harry smiled,Zacharias led him outside while Cho and Luna opted to go to their common room.

Harry came into the common room in a rush"Zacharias asked me to be his kiss on Halloween"**(1)**he smiled."That's awesome"Luna smiled back

"Tsk,Harry did you forgot our bet"Harry went as white as a sheet at the mention of the bet."You told me that you'd go dressed as a princess on Halloween,if someone actually

asked you"said Cho amusedly."Please Cho"Said Harry,"Harry you made the bet"Cho said seriously."Fine"said Harry sulking.

* * *

"Harry you look lovely"said was dressed in a frilly white dress with a pink bow wrapped around his tiny waist,,pink gloves, another pink bow

perched on his head,they opted to keep his face bare."Cho please don't make me do this"begged Harry Cho didn't acknowledge him just dragged him into the Halloween

Party**(2)**.All eyes turned from Henry to the beautiful boy in the dress,Zacharias came running up to Harry "You look pretty"he breathed out"Thanks Harry"blushed.

Zacharias leaned forward,Harry closed his eyes he heard a bit of ruffling and suddenly felt two warm pair of lips on his he opened his eyes to find Zacharias on the floor and

Draco's lips on his.

* * *

"Yesterday was a crazy night"said Cho amusedly"I cant wait until next year"continued glared at the two of them"You guys my crush just pushed my date and kissed

me"said Harry confusedly."Isn't that a good thing"said Cho absently,"It's not that simple"Harry said agitatedly."he's right you know"said a random 5'th year

"Love is never that simple"she continued departing the room."Maybe we should all head to 'Hogs Head',"Sounds like a plan"said Cho.

* * *

They all sat down at their table at 'Hogs Head',they talked casually until"Hey Mom,Dad look it's Harry"Henry said disgustedly."Maybe we should pay out ex son a visit"

said James and Luna left to the bookshop leaving Harry alone,"Hey Potter reject"said Henry tapped his pocket

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter please control your out of control child"said Harry nonchalantly,Lily bristled with anger "How dare you,brat"she raised her hand

"Don't you dare raise your hand against me,I am no longer your child nor your punching bag,so unless you don't wanna have to explain this to the ministry then run along"

Harry threatened,Lily started contemplating their choice "Dad why don't you strike the brat"whined and Lily made a move to leave,

"Wait Mom,Dad Harry kissed Malfoy on Halloween"said Henry urgently,James let out a growl of anger striking Harry across his face "You little whore".

Harry was at the end of his rope,he kicked James in the ball sack . Satisfied with himself he left 'Hogs Head'.Henry ran up to him "Dad is reporting you to the ministry"

"Good because then I can show them the tape I recorded"said Harry smirking "Tape,what tape"asked Henry cautiously."When I tapped my pocket,it recorded everything" said

Harry setting off to find Cho and Luna.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:(1)the kiss on Halloween represent how much love there was on that day,you either hug,kiss or however you show affection I made it up :P**

**(2)I made this up to,there's a party after the Halloween Feast at for the real Authors Note if you like mean girls I have a Harry Potter version  
**

**on my account and a dirty yeah this is my chapter I hoped you liked it and I hope it wasn't to short,Also I hope I better had better grammar then**

**before so thats it for today goodbye lovely people that view my story*blows kiss*  
**


	7. Don't really have a title

**Copyright:Sadly I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Warnings:Slash**

**Authors Note:Well I've been having writers block for a while now that's why the past chapters were so crappy,so I decided to block my writers block I  
**

**would do a time skip to fourth let me run you through everything 'The Golden Trio' did all their hero stuff,kept up their rivalries with the **

**Slytherins,Harry and Luna,the reason why he doesn't dislike Cho is because he has a crush on also took a liking to twins and Ginny**

**are some of Harry's friends,Ginny is a true Slytherin but got sorted into Gryffindor after begging the sorting hat because Harry convinced Ginny**

**to do so. I wont spoil anymore,and without further delay here's the story.**

* * *

Harry twisted his raven shoulder length hair in his fingers deep in thought,"Freak"a random Gryffindor second year whispered in his ear,bumping his shoulder and running off.

Harry let out a growl,Henry called Harry that,Harry was _not_ going to take that from _him,_he sent a curse flying in his direction.

Watching satisfied as he howled in pain,"I dare you to pull a stunt like that again"Harry growled.

The Gyriffindor nodded tears forming in his eyes as he ran off."Harry why did that kid run off crying"asked Luna suspiciously,

"Don't worry about it"responded Harry,Luna dropped the subject."Wheres Cho"asked Harry,

"In the common room"responded Luna."Lets go get her then go to the library"Said Harry,They found Cho absentmindedly looking at the ceiling.

"Come on Cho we're going to the library"said Luna pulling Cho up. "Finally you guys are here,I was so bored"exclaimed Cho,

they trekked down the hallway sadly bumping into Henry,Harry groaned "Hey Cho"said Henry flirtatiously.

"Hello Henry"said Cho reluctantly,"So wanna go to Hogs Head this weekend"asked Henry confidently.

"Well I'm kind of going with my friends"responded Cho awkwardly,"It's because of the Freak and Loony Lovegood isn't it"said Henry angrily.

Harry and Luna narrowed their eyes,"Actually it is"said Cho confidently.

Henry let out a cry of indignation storming down the hall,Draco saw them down the hall and came up to them,

"What got him so angry"Draco asked amused,eyeing Harry's figure.

"He got rejected"Harry blushed,"Harry would you like to go to Hogs Head with me this weekend"asked Draco nervously but confident.

"Weren't we all going already"Said Harry confusedly,"No,I mean like a date"Draco rephrased.

"Oh"Harry paused and blushed,"I would love to"said Harry a blush still spread across his cheeks,"Great I'll pick you up at 5:30"Draco smiled.

Harry hesitatingly placed a timid kiss on Draco's cheek before running off to find Cho and Luna.

"So you and Draco"Cho giggled,"Ya"Harry blushed,"You guys make a lovely couple"said Luna dreamily.

"Were not a couple"Harry protested,"Yet"Luna said in a sing-song voice.

The trio made their way to the great hall for lunch,"The goblet of fire is going to take place"whispered Cho.

Dumbledore started calling names,I droned everything out until I hear a "Harry Potter"and gasps shortly following after that.

"Harry why would you enter"hissed Cho,"I didn't"Harry defended,"Then how is your name in the goblet"Cho deadpanned,"I don't know"Harry hissed.

"Settle down,settle down we'll get to the bottom of this"calmly Dumbledore said.

* * *

"If a twin enters into the goblet,the other twin enters by default"Dumbledore said,"Which one of you entered"asked Dumbledore.

"It wasn't me,I swear Professor,you know I wouldn't do that"begged Henry,"Well It wasn't me either"said Harry boredly.

"Henry couldn't possibly have done it he was at the library"Dumbledore began,"So it has to be you Mr. Evans,you will report to detention for the rest of the year"ended

let a smug smirk overtake his face,while Harry merely raised an eyebrow in question "You can see my memories if you'd like"offered Harry.

"That will be of no use"said Dumbledore waving him off ,"So should I inform the ministry instead"challenged Harry innocently.

"Why would you inform the ministry"frowned Dumbledore,"Because I will not stand for this"Said Harry slightly narrowing his eyes.

"Well it seems that we can't find the culprit"said Dumbledore faking worry,"Yes it seems we haven't"said Harry in the same manor.

* * *

**AU:Well thats the end of that chapter I hope you guys liked the time skip,I felt that it was needed and that the story was getting boring and needed**

**some romance,but I can't have 11 year old romance thats just not okay . Dumbledore is starting to push his luck golden trio**

**Henry,Ron and Hermione did all of their adventures but keep in mind that Harry is more powerful than Henry and just doesn't know it.**

**Another reason I did the time skip was because I felt that 4th year is when I can add more and for Hijack/Frostcup lovers here are 2 pictures  
**

** art/HiJack-Day-4-Their-Song-389708993**

** art/Hijack-Frostcup-Wedding-AU-455023049**

**They are so cute I love it so much.**

**I might do another time skip,but not for at least 4 chapters**

**OH AND I'M ALSO DOING STORY REQUESTS,SO REQUESTS ARE OPEN.**

**I need to go I'm ranting again. Bye Drarry lovers AKA my people**


	8. The date

**Copyright:I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters used**

**Warnings:Slash,mild language,yaoi. **

**Authors Note:Right now I literally have no plot for this chapter so please bear with me. This chapter will mostly be about Harry and Draco's date,**

**a little bit drama,and a little bump in the road for the trio's friendship. I hope this update isn't boring as much as I think it is.  
**

**Oh and the reason I haven't updated in 2 weeks was because I was working on other stories and exploring new fandoms.**

**After I release this chapter I will be doing an Eren/Armin story. And without further delay here's the chapter in question.**

* * *

Harry and Draco were sitting in 'Hogs Head' talking,laughing and smiling like any other couple on their first date.

"Thanks for this Draco"said Harry giving him a tiny smile,"For what"Draco asked confused.

"For all of this,it was really nice to get away from all of the 'Goblet of Fire' trouble"responded Harry gratefully.

"I personally think I should thank you"chuckled Draco,"Oh really,why?"pried Harry.

"For giving me a chance"smiled Draco,"Draco I would and will always give you a chance"half whispered Harry.

Their date soon ended in smiles and laughter,"Well I think its time to go"said Draco stretching his limbs as he rose from his seat.

"I suppose so"Said Harry gathering his things,"I had a great time,Draco"smiled Harry.

"Thats a good thing,it makes it a lot easier to ask you on a second date"said Draco with a smirk.

"Are you asking me on a second date"grinned Harry,"And if I was?"asked Draco mischievously.

"I would accept"said Harry,"Well then I guess I'll see you next sunday"said Draco slyly.

Harry giggled "Okay Draco"said Harry giving him a small peck before running off.

Draco held his lips with a dreamy carefree grin.

As Harry walked through the area he heard shouts,one oddly resembling Draco. He ran to where he heard the shouts.

Two boys who hated Draco for no apparent reason approached him picking a fight.

Draco could easily beat both of them but one sneaked up on him about to attack "**BAM"**.

The boy fell on the floor Draco looked up at his saviour . There in all his 5'3 glory was Harry holding a book as a weapon.

"Harry"Draco breathed out,"Draco are you all right? did they hurt you?"Harry bombarded him with questions.

"Don't worry I'm fine"Draco reassured,"Okay if you say so"Harry said uncertainly.

* * *

After the fight Draco walked Harry to the ravenclaw dorms while he went to his respective dorm.

"Hey Luna have you seen Cho"asked Harry curiously. Luna looked up from her book,"she said she was going to the library"responded Luna absorbed into her book.

Harry nodded rushing off to the library,he looked around "Excuse me Madam Pinche have you seen Cho"asked Harry politely.

"Sorry dear haven't seen her"responded Madam Pinche never looking up from her book. Harry furrowed his brows,walking aimlessly around the halls.

He looked out the window and gasped,Cho was kissing some guy. 'I'm so happy for her' Harry thought happily.

He rushed downstairs into the courtyard to confront Cho, "Cho you could've just told us you were on a date"smiled Harry.

Cho gasped "Harry"she breathed out. The mystery man turned around, Harry gasped and narrowed his eyes "Henry"He growled.

"Oh hello Harry,seems like Cho just couldn't resist my charm"smirked Henry,"Cho"roared Harry outraged.

"Harry its not like that"Cho tried desperately,"I trusted you"whispered Harry on the verge of tears.

Before Cho could say more Harry quickly collected himself and walked to his dorms in a dignified fashion.

As he was walking he bumped into Neville,"Oh hey Neville long time no see,Hufflepuff treating you well?"smiled Harry.

"Oh hey Harry,I suppose lives going well"Neville responded rubbing the nape of his neck sheepishly

"I was planning on helping Professor Sprout in the green room,wanna come?"asked Neville.

"Sure I'd love to"smiled Harry glad to have something to do.

As Harry tended to the plants,he realized he liked plants _alot_ even though he did mess up a bunch.

"You know you're not really good with plants"said Professor Sprout,"But I'd bet you'd make a great medic"continued Professor Sprout in thought.

"How would you like to help Madam Pomfrey,she's been needing an assistant for a while now,and I think your a great candidate"asked Professor Sprout.

"I'd actually really like to be Madam Pomfrey's assistant"smiled Harry. "Okay I'll tell Poppy right away,you run along now"said Professor Sprout.

* * *

"Guess what Luna"Harry said excitedly,"Hmmm what"asked Luna. "I'm gonna be Madam Pomfrey's assistant"Harry responded excitedly.

"Oh really thats nice"said Luna,"Oh and Harry did you find Cho yet"asked Luna,Harry's face instantly fell.

"Harry what's wrong"Luna asked concerned,"I-I found Cho kissing Henry"said Harry mournfully,"I-I just don't know how she could betray me like that"continued Harry.

"Come on now Harry,you know Cho would have at least some reason to do something like that"reasoned Luna.

just then the door opened to reveal Cho looking flustered.

* * *

**AU:Cliffy,soooo you guys,tell me in the reviews if you think what Cho did was right or wrong,or if Harry was overreacting or not,and remember I read every **

**single last review,so every review counts,I'm leaving for now so until next time faithful readers byeeeee.**


End file.
